Wish List: Directions for KW to go
Where should KW be headed? This isn't about what bug ought to be stomped on next. This is "big picture" stuff. Should careers be extended dramatically by KW, and if so, how? Maybe Sims have too much fun and not enough consequences. Is there a kinky subculture that you think is a great fit for KW? Speculate and philosophize. Because Wikia isn't good at voting-enable idea lists, It's up to us to keep these pages clean and organized. Please read the list of ideas before adding a new one, if you spot duplicates, please merge them. If you think you have a new idea but another listed one is even somewhat similar, Please add it as a bullet below the original, etc. Major Feature Ideas: * Speculative View on Trait Interaction in Sim Families * New Trait: Cuckold * Sim reactions and reputation. ** Things like Iif a 'proper' sim witnesses an exibitionist, their relationship should go down. Or if any sim that doesn't have animal lover or adventurous witnesses a zoo interaction, etc. There should be a limit to how far it can go down so as to avoid the 'emperor of evil' aura problem of dropping relationship all the way to enemy. *** To add to this idea, how about a configuration panel that lists the enabled paraphilias for the game being played (exhibitionist, zoophilia, etc) with a picklist with choices "Inappropriate", "Illegal", "Acceptable"? The response of other Sims and of Sim law enforcement witnessing the activity varies depending on the setting of this flag. Basically the Rape mechanism generalized. **the black mail system could become more of a threat to your player sim *** if you are caught cheating on your spouse by another sim, he/she could aproach you later and through the choice boxes say that if you do not do what he wants, he will tell your spouse, and then you can agree or disagree (you may not know what it is yet.) This could be automatic or delayed, and could be configurable, so that you might have an option to come clean to your spouse/partner yourself and take a smaller relationship hit **** flavor 1/option 1: a sort of quest system, that comes up as opportunities, and if you ever disagree, you recieve a call from your spouse saying “I can’t believe you did this!” Or something along those lines, with your relationship now in tatters. ***** basically this is to satisfy the person’s amusement. these could be a range of potentially embarassing things that might need to be timed right so as to not damage your reputation **** flavor 2/option 2: the person asks for special... favors, perhaps of the sexual persuasion. So basically it comes down to the option of to do it or say no. To cheat on your spouse with someone else inorder for that person to not tell your spouse that you were cheating on them. * A configurable setting for rape so that you could ** (a.) choose whether or not rape affects just your household or the town. ** (b.) choose the danger hours. ** (c.) specify which lot or areas of town are at the highest risk. ** (d.) have doors that are sturdy vs easily broken down for rape/burglary ** (e.) Maybe have an option to instead have the masochist trait after being raped too much, the trait is a rather an aura, that makes it happen more often if there is a sim with a rapist trait nearby. *An NPC pimp system that actively tries to recruit your sim, which could come in different flavors. Your sim could draw his attention throufh a few different ways ** flavor 1: non coercive, and just asks *** this could happen if the pimp sees the player having sex in public, or is just out whoring him/herself. ** flavor 2: perhaps luring in your sim with the prospect of drugs as payments *** this could happen if your sim is actively experiencing withdrawal with the pimp near the player ** flavor 3: threatening (physical, blackmail, etc) *** this could be configurable, or just the personality of the npc pimp, or if you are too mean to the pimp. *Charisma should be incorporated into whether or not the askee says yes to *insert action* ** the higher the charisma level, the more likely the other sim says yes. Say, max charisma, and suddenly the married to another man womandoes not mind having sex, even if she doesn’t know your sim that well, and she is not that horny *Enableable/Disableable male pregnancy **should obviously be disabled by default when starting a game, with the choice of enabling it. **impregnation either with a similar technique as for the females or a pure % base chance when creampied Impure and Pure traits * Two new traits, the Pure and Impure ** A sim with the pure trait will like to have sex only to get pregnant and will dislike playing with him/herself getting a bad feel moodlet. If it did a woohoo/sex someone that is not him/her wife/husband, it will get a bad impure moodlet until get pregnant ** With the impure trait, he/she will get aroused more often and will like to have sex with everyone(and them will have highter chances to accept). He/she will love to play with him/herselfes and can do it even in public. If he/she have woohoo/sex before marriage, it will get a good Impure moodlet, giving more chances to someone ask him/her to have sex Minor Feature Ideas: * Any NPC sim with the 'voyeur' trait should be in the service pool to come look in the active family's windows. Tom Peeping would just seed the service pool to make sure there is at least one sim. * (with pets and supernatural) Interspecies pregnancy with a unicorn should have a % chance for a human child to be a fairy. Matches the existing chance for a dog-child to be a werewolf. And zombie-child might be a vampire. * An 'incorruptible' trait or zero-point lifetime reward. A sim with this trait can never have their personality changed due to kinky actions. * A Swingers Circle for married sims to do Wife/Husband swapping without harming Spousal relations, could require an Opportunity to join. * Usable bondage equipment and perhaps a special "dungeon" lot. * A "Stud Farm" lot type specifically for zoophilia and related activities. * Male sims being able to perform online kinky show on the computer * Female sims being able to watch online kinky show on the computer * Write kinky books * Being able to change and/or disable "learnable" masochist and incestuous * Drunken traits! You choose how your sim will behave/become when being drunk, like, "mean drunk" (more likely to start fights etc), "flirty/slutty drunk", "sad drunk" etc * NPC rapist sims to be able to wake up sleeping target sim * Teenagers get a "hormones" moodlet at a random time that give an arousal boost * Sims without a level 2 of sex (learn by watching porn) or that never masturbated during pee/poop will never do solo animations (because they don't know it) * Sometimes sims will get a morning wood moodlet (with a arousal boost) and a chance masturbate on bed